kristian_royal_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
King Omar of Kristianos
King Omar of Kristianos is the third child and first son of King Malik of Kristianos and Miriam Innan. He was born on the 8th of June, 162 KA. King Omar has his mother's dark brown hair and green eyes. He is lighter skinned than his father but slightly darker than his mother, who was pale. King Omar grew up with his older sister, Princess Maliyah, younger sisters Princess Fatima, Princess Aadilah and Princess Layaali, and younger brother, Prince Ismael, as well as cousins Prince Yahir and Princess Yadirah, who are the children of King Malik's brother, Prince Karim. His eldest sister, Princess Jasmin, passed away at birth. In 182 KA, King Omar married Amelie Hesse, an 18 year-old white girl (blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin). The relationship was not looked upon favourably by the Kingdom. To appease the public, King Omar reassured everyone that their children together would still follow the Kristian religion; dressing modestly, praying often, and marrying before having children, among other rules. After their first child, Princess Zaarah, was born, the people of Kristianos were disappointed and generally unhappy with King Omar's choice of spouse, and were especially disgusted by their daughter, as she looked more like her mother than her father. By this time, King Omar had already impregnated Queen Amelie a second time. He made a pact with the people; should the second child be a girl also, he would agree to separate from Amelie and marry a Kristian girl. If the second child was a boy, then he would have an obligation to remain with Amelie and continue their life together, despite what the people said or believed. Amelie, being a female, had no say in the matter and was obliged to agree with her husband. For the first time since the beginnings of Kristianos, the people prayed day and night for the Queen to give birth to a girl. When the child was born, the people were eager to know of the gender. The King revealed that the baby was another girl, and the people were relieved. As promised, soon after the birth of their second daughter, King Omar abruptly ended his marriage to Amelie, and once again began searching for a wife; this time, a Kristian girl. King Omar and Amelie's children together are as follows: * Princess Zaarah of Kristianos (183 KA) * Princess Zahirah of Kristianos (184 KA) After ending his marriage to Amelie, King Omar married a Kristian girl named Vivienne Cash in 185 KA. King Omar was 23 years old while Vivienne was 18. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes, as well as slightly dark skin (though it was lighter than King Omar's). She was one of the only eligible Kristian girls in the Kingdom at the time. King Omar never loved Vivienne; his heart always remained with Amelie. Due to his unhappiness in his marriage, King Omar and Vivienne waited a long time before having children. In fact, King Omar was only willing to have one child with Vivienne, regardless of gender. Fortunately, the baby was a boy; if it had been a girl, King Omar's brother, Prince Ismael, would have been the then heir apparent to the throne of Kristianos. Their children together were: * Prince Zaakir of Kristianos (193 KA) King Omar grew unfaithful to Vivienne. He had more children with blonde girls in the hope that he would gain what he had lost with Amelie. In this period, the children he had (and the women he had them with) are listed below. Mira Singer * Prince Zaeen of Kristianos (195 KA) Kasia Wręczycka * Princess Zairah of Kristianos (196 KA) Fride Lyngvær * Prince Zaidan of Kristianos (197 KA) Tara Heidari * Princess Zayirah of Kristianos (198 KA)